


His Soul in Heaven for Yours in Hell

by randomlyobsessivefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, SPN Angst Appreciation Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlyobsessivefangirl/pseuds/randomlyobsessivefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story of Cain and Abel in the Supernatural Universe. (written for SPN Angst Appreciation Day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Soul in Heaven for Yours in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW

Cain grew up listening to his parent’s stories of The Garden. They always told of its impossible beauty and peace. They told of the things that grew there; of the fruits and vegetables; of never being hungry or cold; of the Angels that guarded it; but most of all of God's love.

 

Maybe that was why Cain had started collecting seeds. Tried to find out how they grew, and what they needed. Maybe that was why he created his own “Garden” filled with plants he cultivated and raised.

 

When his mother had Abel, Cain took the baby during the night to show him his secret garden.

 

Adam and Eve had woken up to find their two sons gone and they frantically searched for them. Adam prayed asking for help and the Archangel Michael lead the anxious father to where the boys were fast asleep under an apple tree. Cain curled up around his brother.

 

After that the two were almost inseparable, like two sides of the same coin. Cain loved plants and was soon creating larger gardens and orchards. Abel fell in love with the animals and learned everything he could to take care of them. 

 

Maybe that's how it started. How Abel first encountered the Snake. 

 

When Adam and Eve weren't telling of the wonders of Eden, they gave warnings to their children. They told of their friend the angel Gadreel who had let his older brother into the Garden. Who had been been swayed by pretty words. Then they told of the Snake that had appeared. Of Lucifer offering the Forbidden Fruit to Eve; of the temptation; the hunger to know more; to eat what they had been told not too. They told of Adam eating the fruit as well, and of understanding the harsh reality of what they had done.

 

So came the Fall of Man. 

 

God turned away then. Created a Cage in Hell for Lucifer and ordered Michael to find him and throw him into it. Adam told of the rain that had fallen for months after.

 

The Archangel Michael still searched for his brother. If they could do as God had commanded and trap Lucifer, God would come back to Heaven… Or so the angels told themselves.

 

Cain and Abel stayed close as they got older.Cain loved his brother more than anything, and at the end of the day they would still sometimes go back to Cain’s apple tree and sleep under the stars, talking long into the night. 

 

One evening, Cain had been on his way to get his brother when he overheard Abel talking to someone. He slowed down so as not to scare them with his arrival, but as he got closer he found that there was no one with Abel. Abel was standing over a donkey looking at it with a cold expression that Cain had never seen on Abel’s face before. He shivered.

 

He walked noisily up to his brother to make sure he was heard arriving, and was grateful to see that Abel had gone back to normal. Off to the side, movement caught his eye and he thought he saw something escape into the bushes.

 

That night as Abel lay asleep under the stars Cain stayed awake trying to make sense of what he had seen.

 

He would never be able to pinpoint later exactly when or how he realized that Lucifer had been speaking with Abel, but when he did Cain confronted Lucifer. Had demanded to meet with him under his first apple tree. 

 

The same tree that Lucifer then bound him to and tortured him; all while telling Cain of his plans for his new pet, Abel. Cain almost died on that tree, or he may have and Lucifer had brought him back to have more ‘fun’, he wasn't sure. But the whole time he cried, begged and pleaded for Lucifer to release his brother, until finally he knew what he had to do. 

 

Cain traded his soul for Abel’s. 

 

Abel would go to Heaven and Cain would take his place in Hell. The offer had caused Lucifer to pause. He thought about it for what felt like forever to Cain. 

 

“Only…” Lucifer had said slowly, a finger tapping his cheek, “if  _ YOU  _ send Abel to Heaven yourself.”

 

“No!” Cain gasped out. 

 

“Well then I’ll take Abel as my consolation prize. “ Lucifer said, his lips quirked in a half smile. He turned his back on Cain and began to walk away. 

 

He made it five steps before Cain stopped him.

 

“I’ll do it!” he yelled, “Give me some time and I’ll do it.” Lucifer turned around a wide grin spreading across his face. 

 

“Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” He asked “But if you take too long, I will take your brother.” 

 

Lucifer released Cain from the tree and disappeared into the night.

 

Cain cried that night and into the morning. When he finally stopped Cain dragged his broken body to a river where he washed himself carefully, noting that most of his injuries could be hidden from casual observation.

 

His conversation with Lucifer played over and over in his head. “Only if  _ you  _ send Abel to heaven yourself.”

 

He held his head in his hands trying to figure out how he was going to accomplish what he had promised. How he was going to bring himself to kill Abel in the first place, let alone how? No human had died since the Fall. 

 

Cain returned home where he slept and for the next few days he stalked Abel; but every time he tried to bring himself to kill him, he couldn’t.

 

During his watch his brother took care of his animals, feeding and grooming them carefully. In the early hours of the evening a few days later Abel lead one of the donkey’s from the pasture and moved away from the herd towards a thicket of trees.  

 

He brought the donkey to small clearing that had a stone altar built in the center, where tied the donkey to it then walked over to one of the trees and broke off a large branch. Cain watched in fascination from where he was hiding as his brother stood in front of the altar broken branch held across his hands. Then Abel began to pray, but not to God. 

 

He prayed to Lucifer. 

 

“I offer this donkey to Lucifer to prove my loyalty and devotion.” Abel said, then he raised the branch high above his head and brought it down onto the base of the donkey’s skull with a resounding crack. 

 

Cain froze, his blood running cold as he watched his brother systematically beat the creature to death. Blow after blow fell on the donkey and it’s death’s cries faded into the evening light. Even after its death Abel continued beating the corpse turning it into a bloody mess. 

 

Unable to watch anymore Cain left his hiding place and wrenched the bloody branch from Abel as he went to swing it once more. He threw the branch as far away from them as he could. 

Abel tried to go after it but Cain grabbed his arm and threw Abel to the floor where he pinned him. Tears streamed down his face as Cain looked at his brother, the person he loved most in the world, and realised he was already lost to Lucifer. 

 

The tears blinded him causing his brother’s confused face to blur. 

 

“Cain! What are you doing?” Abel demanded “Let me go. I must finish the sacrifice!” 

 

“No.” Cain sobbed. “I will not let you become his pet. I  _ WILL  _ save you.” He groped around blindly until his searching hand found the bloody corpse of the donkey. Part of its jaw had been broken during the onslaught, and Cain’s fingers curled around the still warm bone. He raised it over Abel, holding it poised there as he looked into his brother’s eyes and a drop of blood fell onto Abel’s face as he glared at Cain with stone cold eyes. 

 

Then with a cry of anguish Cain thrust the jaw bone into Abel’s heart. He felt Abel’s body jerk and shudder, blood gushed from his body and the light and life flickered out of Abel’s eyes. A small trickle of blood dripped down the corner of his mouth.

 

Cain gathered his brother’s corpse into his arms, rocking him back and forth, back and forth. 

 

The sound of slow clapping caused Cain to raise his head. Lucifer stood leaning against a tree a proud smile on his face. 

 

“I knew you were worthy.” he said. Lucifer walked slowly across the clearing, his hand reaching out to Cain. Cain flinched and pulled Abel’s body away from Lucifer. 

 

“Our deal?” He said, his voice raw with emotion. “Abel’s soul is in Heaven?”

 

“I promised he would.” Lucifer said, “and I never break a promise.” He held his hand out to Cain. “You are mine now, Cain. I will be your day and you will be my night. The first Knight of Hell.”

 

Cain slowly released his grip on Abel’s body as he stared at Lucifer’s hand. He looked at his brother one last time before he carefully placed him on the bloody altar. Then he pushed himself up to his feet and grasped Lucifer’s outstretched arm.

 

“Mine!” Lucifer hissed as he tightened his hand around Cain’s arm. The veins in Lucifer’s arm flashed a molten red that moved up then into Cain’s. Cain felt as if his arm were trying to contain the heat of the sun, the pain was almost unbearable, then suddenly it was gone and a mark remained. 

 

“We are bound now.” Lucifer whispered in his ear. “From now unto eternity. Just as you will be bound to this.” Lucifer said pulling the jaw bone out of Abel and placing it into Cain’s hands. When Cain touched it the Mark lit up making Cain feel stronger and a hunger for blood filled him. He gasped at the emotions unable to fight them.Cain’s breathing was erratic as he tried to regain control of himself. His sound of his blood was deafening.

 

Lucifer stepped away from Cain. “Come my pet.” he said as he turned to leave. “We have work to do.”


End file.
